A Dream of Coheed
by MinutesToMidnight
Summary: What are the chances that a young girl gets to meet the star of her dreams? A young fangirl meets lead singer Claudio Sanchez of Coheed and Cambria


I was so anxious last night. My heart beat rapidly within the walls of my ribcage, wanting so badly to be freed. A smile shone across my face and was imprinted there perminantly. My head was swimming in different thoughts and ideas and feelings. I just couldn't wait.  
We were all stationed in the basement of a large house-like building that looked relatively new, and somewhat familiar. It reminded me of the basement of my house, with the ocean blue carpets and white ruffled walls. The ceiling in this building was higher though, and the room was a lot larger.

There wasn't many people in there waiting, though. Just a few people, some of who I thought I recognized but could not put a name to the face. I began talking with another girl around my age, and it seems we had a lot in common. Although I was much more anxious about tonight than she was. I looked at the clock, which seemed to be laughing at me. It was almost as if it was purposely ticking incredibly slow, mocking me with every sway of it's pendulum.

I had my gear on already; I'd had it on since this morning. Yes, even bright and early I had gotten up to get ready for tonight. I was sporting wristbands, a t-shirt, and a bag, all merch belonging to my fixation. So here I was on this glorious evening, all decked out and ready for the big arrival. It seemed like hours had crawled by, until at last the time had come. My eager ears heard a door open and close, and several footsteps trudging down the wooden stairs. I heard muffled voices, but I could make out the one that I had been dying to hear. And at last, he stepped into the room.

There, standing before me, was Claudio Sanchez, lead singer of Coheed and Cambria, one of my heroes and biggest influences in my life. I felt my mouth drop wide open, my eyes not moving from their handsome target. My gosh, he was even more glorious in person.

He wore a simple outfit of jeans and a navy t-shirt, and wore his glasses and had his massive curly hair tied back. He sported a bit of a beard, and a large smile. My heart melted as his eyes grazed over his audience. If I wasn't going to get kicked out for it, I swear I would've ran and glomped him right then and there. But I kept my cool.

Claudio walked over to where there was a tall, dark green fabric chair and sat down. The crowd of people, including myself, gathered around him, all wanting an opportunity to talk with him and have there merchandise signed. Claudio was very calm about having people crowded around him. He was very friendly, and a tad shy, which, to some people, seemed rather strange. Judging by his appearance, you wouldn't guess that he was the shy type.

Patiently I stood within the crying fangirl and boys of the crowd, yet my heart was not so patient. It felt as if it would violently tear from my chest at any second. Watching as the other people chatted with the handsome man before me and had their merch signed, I felt a little twinge of jealousy. But I kept in mind that soon enough I would be standing before him, having him smile at me, talk to me, and sign my merch as well. That time couldn't have come soon enough.

I predicted that it was over a couple hours before there was only a few people ahead of me. I had actually planned to be one of the last to approach him, because then I could get a longer chance to talk with him. And sure enough, I was the only one standing there in front of him, and I was so nervous that I could feel myself shaking slightly. I knew for a fact that my face was bright red, and I felt a little bit awkward. Claudio broke the silence by offering me his hand and asking how I was. Timidly I took his hand in mine. I was so soft and warm, a perfect fit for mine.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said quietly. "I'm Christina, by the way." Claudio said that it was nice to meet me, and offered me a seat beside him. He asked how I was, what I liked to do, different things about me. In return I got to ask him questions as well, about his band, and life, and anything else I could think of. It was really great.

An hour had slid by in no time at all, and Claudio said that he had to get going. I was a bit disappointed, but I understood that he had a busy schedule. He signed my shirt and my bad, and a band picture that I had brought along in my bag, and then he stood up. To my very great surprise, he gave a big, warm hug, and said, "Thanks so much for being here and sharing this time with me. I have no dount that we'll meet again." I smiled, a bigger smile than I ever had before, and told him that it was a great pleasure to have shared the evening with him, and I thanked him for his time as well. I told him that I would absolutely love and look forward to seeing him again soon. With another large, handsome, to-die-for smile, he and the body guards that had escorted him here turned and departed. My heart suddenly felt heavy, like there was something missing, a longing deep within me that was pulling at the reigns. I knew what it was, and I knew that I could not fill that empty spot. And still with a lifetime of happiness, I, too, left the building and was on my way home.

I couldn't sleep all night. Visions of Claudio danced in my head. I recalled our converstations over and over again. Every time I saw him smile, my heart would skip a beat and deprive me from even more sleep. I wished so badly that I could see him again, be with him again. He had told me that he had no doubt we'd meet again. I really hoped so.

The next day was cold and miserable, and the clouds were so thick and dark that not an ounce of sunlight could shine through. For a while I just sat there and stared at my Coheed and Cambria merchandise, at Claudio's signature. I felt happy and sad all at the same time. It was weird, but having the signed merch there was comforting, it gave me a sense that Claudio was somehow with me.

Later that evening, I was growing bored, so I decided to go the building where we had all gathered the night before, where Claudio and I had our first meeting. I didn't know why I decided to go back, I just sort of ended up there. To my surprise, the door was open, and so slowly and carefully I stepped inside. It was warm and comforting, and again that sense of longing lingered in my heart. I sighed, and walked over to where the stairs led to the basement, to where they had led Claudio to me.

My intention was to just sit and relax in that big green chair that Claudio had sat in last night. However, that soon changed when I looked up and to my surprise the chair was already filled with an unsuspecting guest. My heart skipped a couple beats, and I nearly fainted. I couldn't believe it. Claudio once again sat in the chair, this time with an accoustic guitar in his hands, and he was singing softly to a beautiful melody. He didn't notice me come down, and he still didn't notice me openly staring at him. I wanted to stay, but figured that he wanted to be alone. Slowly I turned and headed back towards the stairs.

"Wait," a kind voice said behind me. The music had stopped. I turned around to see Claudio's handsome, smiling face turned towards me. "You don't have to leave, it's okay. I just came here to get some peace and quite, work alone." I blushed a brilliant shade of red and appologized.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," I said. "I didn't know anyonne was here." Claudio smiled, told me it was okay, and motioned for me to come over. As I sat down in a smaller chair beside him, he chuckled a bit.

"I told you I had a feeling that we'd see each other again," he smiled at me. I was surprised that I even had a solid heart left, after it had melted so many times from seeing his gorgeous face. "So what brings you here?" It took a bit for the words to come out of my mouth before I answered.

"I was just going for a walk, and I kind of ended up here. I guess I was thinking about coming here, but I didn't know I actaully was until...I was here," I said, a little confused about what I had just said. Claudio just laughed.

"It happens," he said, and began to play a few chords on the guitar. Then he looked up at me and asked, "Do you play?" I nodded and told him that I had actually started learning how to play the guitar because of him, that he was my influence for music. I could see him blush a bit, and he handed me the guitar. "Let's here." I was a bit shocked, but I took it.

"I'm not good at playing in front of people.." I started, then begun to play a couple warm up notes. Claudio asked what songs I could play, and I told him that I could play Ten Speed, Crossing The Frame, The Writing Writer, Wake Up, and Devil in Jersey City, and the beginning of Welcome Home. Claudio smiled and asked me to play Wake Up. I smiled back, then concentrated on the guitar, although it was quite hard with Claudio Sanchez sitting right beside me.

After a couple screw-up times, I finally got it under control and began playing. To my surprise, Claudio started singing along with the guitar. And so we sat there together making beautiful music, and I couldn't have been more happier. I never wanted this moment to end, it was so beautiful. I knew that right here, right now, Claudio and I had connected and for the remainder of the song were almost a part of each other. There was something in the air that felt a lot like Heaven to me, and to my right was an angel with a beautiful voice, singing to me like no one had ever done before.

Tears began streaming down my reddenng cheeks as my ears swelled with the sound of the guitar and Claudio's voice. This song had always made me cry whenever I listened to it, but playing it live, along with Claudio, it had so much more meaning to me, and was just that much more powerful. Although it was hard to see because of the tears clouding my eyes, I continued playing until the song was finished. When my hands were free from the guitar that I had rested on my lap, I wipped my eyes.

"Hey, now. What's with the tears?" Claudio asked in a concerned voice. Now I was really embarassed. Crying in front of one of your favourite celebrities was not a very good way to impress them. But Claudio put a hand around my neck and brought me close to him. "What's the matter?" When I was calm enough to talk, I explained that that song had always made me cry, but having me play it in front of him, and him singing it to me, had made the emotions that much greater. Claudio chuckled and wrapped me in his strong arms. He understood what I was feeling, and he actually cared.

"You know, it's great to know that I have such a great, dedicated fan as you," he said, smiling. "Thank you, it means a lot to me. And this moment is a very special one. I've never had this kind of experience with any of my fans. It's a moment to remember forever. So thank you so much for sharing it with me." And with that, he kissed my forehead, and an imense warmth encompassed my entire body, inside and out, and filled me with the most glorious of feelings that I had never felt before. Right then, at that moment, I knew I was in Heaven. And I knew it was meant to be.

Of course, this was only a dream. If it happened in real life, I'd be way more enthusiastic about it. I'm pretty sure that the dream was triggered because I bought the Coheed and Cambria DVD yesterday. Gosh, I love it so much. They guys are hilarious! I was literally on the floor laughing hysterically. I love Coheed so much. They are the second greatest band ever in life, and I wish so much that the dream was real. Although I think I'd die from a billion heart attacks. Yes, I love Claudio Sanchez. He is an amazing, funny, super-talented guy, not to mention X-tremely HOT! 33

Anyways, that's all for now. Ciao


End file.
